The primary mission of the investigative Bronchoscopy and Analysis Core is to 1) Recruit volunteer subjects for studies involving bronchoscopy, segmental bronchoprovocation, bronchoalveolar lavage, bronchial biopsies, sputum induction, methacholine and antigen bronchial challenges, and phlebotomy, 2) Perform the preceding procedures and process BAL, blood, bronchial biopsies and sputum samples, and 3) Assist in data storage, retrieval and analysis for all SCOR projects. CORE A will also be the central processing unit for all human airway samples for SCOR projects, and will be responsible for coordinating the distribution of these samples to the other laboratories and providing the relevant clinical data on study subjects.